1. Field
The embodiments generally relate to storage and retrieval systems and, more particularly, to autonomous transports of the storage and retrieval systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Warehouses for storing case units may generally comprise a series of storage racks that are accessible by transport devices such as, for example, fork lifts, carts and elevators that are movable within aisles between or along the storage racks or by other lifting and transporting devices. These transport devices may be automated or manually driven. Generally the items transported to/from and stored on the storage racks are contained in carriers, for example storage containers such as trays, totes or shipping cases, or on pallets.
It would be advantageous for the automated transport vehicle to operate at substantially full utility while transporting items throughout the storage and retrieval system.